DomDaniel
DomDaniel was a Necromancer and the 774th ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Biography DomDaniel was ExtraOrdinary Wizard before Alther Mella, who was his Apprentice. He was discovered by Alther as being an evil wizard, seeking to embrace Darkenesse. Once discovered, they climbed onto the top of the wizard tower pyramid and during a fight between the two, DomDaniel jumped off of the roof of the Wizard Tower, and fell through the ground, leaving nothing but a burn mark where he landed. The crowd surveying the scene all saw something different as DomDaniel fell (one person says that he became a crow and flew away, while another states that he became a snake and slithered beneath a rock). Afterwards, he entered the Badlands and took up residence, discovering many Things. Eventually, this is where Simon Heap would later take up residence and become DomDaniel's fourth apprentice. He had a ship called the Vengeance, where Marcia Overstrand was held captive. He also came to The Castle in the first book, Magyk, and took back the position of ExtraOrdinary Wizard from Marcia, Alther's apprentice and the current ExtraOrdinary Wizard. DomDaniel's dream was to be the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and it is revealed by Simon during Flyte reason he wanted Jenna dead is that "He considers the Queen an intolerable imposition on the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Flyte, page 177 DomDaniel's deputy was the Supreme Custodian. Alther Mella and Marcia Overstrand were surprised to find that he was in fact alive, since Alther (who had been his Apprentice), took the lapis lazuli amulet and "pushed" him from the tower. (Although Alther argues that DomDaniel jumped.) In Magyk, DomDaniel attempts to find and kill Jenna after the Assasin failed to do so when she was born. He first sends out the Hunter, Gerald, and later sails on his ship, the Vengeance, to the Marram Marshes to kill the "Queenling". He also wanted to kill Boy 412 (Septimus Heap) after he realizes who he is and his exceptional powers as the seventh son of the seventh son.Magyk, chapter needed specified His bones were planted in Marcia's ShadowSafe, but the Placement failed when Marcia properly Identified him, with the help of Jenna and the ghost Alther Mella.Flyte, chapter needed specified His ghost was finally released when Tertius Fume called a Gathering. DomDaniel was the last ExtraOrdinary Wizard to arrive at Septimus's Queste Drawing. His ghost however dissappeared, when Spit Fyre accidently ate his bones. It was revealed in Queste that he liked Tertius Fume and that he was the only ExtraOrdinary Wizard to want his Apprentice to go on a Queste.Queste, chapter needed specified In the book Fyre, ''the jinnee Jim Knee disguises himself as DomDaniel to use Merrin Meredith as bait for two '''Darke '''wizards Shamandrigger Saarn and Dramindonnor Naarn. Thus DomDaniel technically appears once again. In the picture for Chapter 29 titled Doorstepper, DomDaniel's appearance is finally shown. Ellis Crackle, first apprentice to DomDaniel and is the least useful. Taken on to spy on Betty Crackle, his sister. Simon.jpg|Simon Heap, latest apprentice.|link=Simon Heap Merrin.jpg|Merrin Meredith,Third apprentice(thought to be Septimus Heap)|link=Merrin Meredith Althermela.jpg|Alther Mella,Second Apprentice and only one to become an ExtraOrdinary Wizard.|link=Alther Mella Trivia *It was revealed that he has good in him, as he once took in a stray cat and gave it a saucer of milk.Darke, chapter needed specified *The name "Domdaniel" originates from a fictional palace under the sea in ''The Arabian Nights where evil magicians gathered. References Category:Male Category:ExtraOrdinary Wizards Category:Deceased